


Like a Neesan

by GeminiHound



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiHound/pseuds/GeminiHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what she is to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Neesan

**Nessan**

It's what he calls her…

It's what she is…

She's courage's

Like a Nessan…

She care's for people

Like a Nessan…

She isn't afraid

Like a Nessan…

She loves people

Like a Nessan…

Never give's up hope

Like a Nessan…

She works hard

Like a Nessan…

She respects

Like a Nessan…

She never gives in

Like a Nessan…

She's understanding 

Like a Nessan…

She's faithful 

Like a Nessan…

She isn't selfish 

Like a Nessan…

She's nice

Like a Nessan…

She's sweet 

Like a Nessan…

She's tough

Like a Nessan…

She's reliable

Like a Nessan…

Courageous,Caring,Brave,Loveable,Hopefull,Hard Working,Respectful,Fighter,Understanding,Faithful, Selfless,Nice,Sweet,Tough,Reliable

All the things a Nessean needs…

All the things he needs from his Nessan

The only Nessan he needs…

The only one he wants…

She's only his Nessan...

And no one can replace her


End file.
